Courage Time
by mah29732
Summary: What if Courage was a dog from the Adventure Time universe?  What if Muriel was always kidnapped by the Ice King?  What if Courage was the obvious cowardly dog to do nothing until Finn and Jake help him out?
1. Peaceful Farm Kingdom

Courage Time

Chapter 1: Peaceful Farm Kingdom

It was quite a quiet evening for the Farm Kingdom in the Land of Ooo, as a certain Courage was more than happy to relax with Princess Muriel with her knight Eustace guarding her as well.

"Isn't this such a peaceful day?" asked Muriel to Eustace.

"Blah, blah, sure peaceful" said Eustace.

"That nasty Ice King better not cross my path" said Courage, "it's true, he's out to get Muriel just because she's a princess."

"Don't worry Courage, that nasty Ice King will not be coming anywhere near us" said Muriel.

"He better not" said Courage.

But indeed the Ice King was prepared to make another trip to the Farm Kingdom which was all the way out in the middle of Nowhere in the Land of Ooo which was a region obviously called Nowhere.

"That Farm Princess, even though she's as old as me, she's just as pretty as any one of these younger princesses that I often kidnap" said the Ice King as he was flying over a Nowhere desert with his beard.

As the Ice King continued onward his journey, he was unaware that Finn and Jake were also in the same desert relaxing at an oasis.

"Man this hits the spot" said Jake as he relaxed under a palm tree.

"You said it" added Finn, "this beats going out in the desert in Nowhere."

Suddenly the two heard familiar laughter, as they gazed up in the sky it was none other than their arch nemesis the Ice King whom was flying toward where the Farm Kingdom was located.

"Jake, no time to dilly dally, the Ice King's in this land" said Finn.

"What the heck does the Ice King want with the Farm Princess, she's old as he is" continued Jake.

"I know, maybe it's because she's still a bit pretty?" continued Finn.

"Maybe, but we have to stop him anyway" continued Jake.

As Finn and Jake went after the Ice King, the Ice King was quite well ahead of the two as he then began to raid the Farm Kingdom.

"Oh no, it's the Ice King, Courage we have to find a way out of here" said Muriel.

"Don't you worry, that stupid Ice King will not get passed me" laughed Eustace as he took out his mallet, "looks like I'll get to use me mallet against him."

As Eustace headed outside to fight with the Ice King, the Ice King had arrived on the Farm Kingdom.

"Alright Farm Knight, stand aside" said the Ice King.

"Make me" replied Eustace.

The Ice King then flared up his ice powers and froze Eustace right in his place.

"Now if you do not mind, please step aside" said the Ice King who pushed the frozen Eustace aside.

The Ice King made his way into the castle, to which he then noticed Courage along with Muriel were making their getaway as Muriel was indeed riding on Courage using his powers.

"Oh no you don't, where do you think you're going?" cried the Ice King.

"Courage, get us out of here!" cried Muriel.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" cried Courage as he did his best to out maneuver the Ice King.

But the Ice King kept at it firing his ice powers at the pink dog as the pink dog then began to stretch out even further. The Ice King continued to chase the two and at the same time trying to zap and freeze Courage.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he soon came to a corner.

"Ha, there is nowhere to run from me" said the Ice King, "now hand over the Farm Princess or be frozen solid!"

"Not so fast Ice King!" said Finn as he along with Jake had entered the castle.

"What, how the heck did you two follow me?" cried the Ice King, "Never mind, I shall turn to your attention as well."

The Ice King tried his best to fight off Finn and Jake.

"Come on, we'll provide you a getaway" said Jake to Courage.

Courage along with Muriel ended up escaping the Ice King while Finn and Jake were left to fight him instead.

"Come on Courage, we have to find a safer place" said Muriel.

"The things that I do for love" said Courage.

Courage had to take the frozen Eustace with them heading toward an emergency oasis as a safe haven from the Ice King whom ended up getting beaten up by both Finn and Jake.

"Fine, you two can go on and have your fun" sighed the Ice King who had to retreat in his defeat.

"That was awesome" said Jake, "where did those two go to?"

"Hmm, they must have fled to the oasis that we were at" said Finn.

"Oh well, I guess we'll meet up with them there" said Jake.

As both Finn and Jake headed back to the oasis, they found Eustace thawed right out of the icy prison along with Muriel and Courage there as well.

"Man, we're both glad you two managed to survive" said Finn.

"It was so horrible, that wicked Ice King wanted to take me away" said Muriel.

"Don't you worry Farm Princess, we'll train your dog here to be just as tough as me" said Jake.

"Here that Courage, they'll be training you" said Muriel.

"Big deal, the stupid dog can't do nothing right" laughed Eustace.

"Hey pal, you better not wail on us dogs here" said Jake.

"Ha, just what are you going to do to me if I don't stop?" laughed Eustace.

"This" said Jake as he grew to quite a large dog, "now why don't you try to say that to my face again?"

Eustace backed off to which Finn and Jake agreed to help train Courage to fight the Ice King.


	2. Training Courage

Chapter 2: Training Courage

Courage indeed couldn't really fight back at the Ice King since he didn't really know how to. Muriel wanted Finn and Jake to train Courage so that he'd be able to.

"Man I don't understand, you're supposed to be my kind, we're not cowards you know" said Jake.

"Jake, stop hurting him, he needs our help" said Finn.

"He really is a stupid cowardly dog" laughed Eustace who was sitting back and watching the two train Courage.

Both Finn and Jake felt they needed a plan for Courage to be brave when it came to the Ice King trying to go after Muriel. Courage was obviously too afraid when they took him to a course where he had to use his powers to save someone he cared about.

"Alright, here's the training course that we designed ourselves, nothing that special" said Jake as Courage looked at the training course it was rather quite hard for the pink dog to even go through it, he had never had a training course like this before in his entire life. Courage ended up going through the training course, getting nearly sliced with a large swinging axe that was coming his way, along with also being nearly blown to pieces by a cannon that was on the training course.

"You're doing great!" said Finn to Courage.

"Courage, you can do it" said Muriel.

Courage ended up heading through the course nearly missing quite a number of axes that were coming toward him. He then made it through another bunch of traps that Finn and Jake had setup during the course. One of the traps was a pit where Courage could have fallen to his doom, another were several more cannons placed that shot cannon balls at the pink dog. Courage indeed managed to dodge the incoming cannon balls.

"Stupid cannon balls, hit that stupid dog!" cried Eustace who wasn't happy Courage was making it through the course alive.

Courage indeed made it out alive from the training course breathing quite heavily in trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, you did it" said Finn.

"Good boy Courage" said Muriel.

"Ha, I could beat the stupid dog at his own game" said Eustace.

"Man, what's up with you?" asked Finn.

"I'm sick of Princess Muriel, the Farm Princess liking that dumb dog more than me, I'm here Knight in Shining Armor" said Eustace.

"Dude, we saw you frozen when we heard Muriel's cries for help when the Ice King was trying to kidnap her" said Jake.

"But I was going to use me mallet against him" said Eustace.

"Oh yea, I bet you can't handle our course" said Finn.

"Ha, I bet I can beat that stupid dog's record" laughed Eustace.

"Alright, I guess we're going to have to let him take the source" said Jake.

Eustace headed into the course, he immediately got whacked by a cannon ball, and was sliced nearly with a large axe that was coming his way. Poor Eustace couldn't stand the training course, and he eventually came out of the training course all beaten up.

"Dumb dog, you were just lucky!" cried Eustace.

"We're going to need help Jake if we want to make sure Courage is going to be brave and strong so that he could defend Muriel" said Finn.

"Why not ask Marceline to help out, she's pretty scary, she can teach a thing or two to the pink dog about bravery" continued Jake.

"Great idea, say fellow, how would you like Marceline the Vampire Queen to help you?" asked Finn to which Courage started to shake fearing even a hint of a vampire in the area.

"No" whined Courage.

"Told you, the dog is a coward, a stupid coward" laughed Eustace who was recovering from the training course.

Suddenly Marceline herself popped right in surprising everyone along with also frightening Eustace with her surprise entrance.

"Somebody called me?" asked Marceline to Finn.

"Yea, we need you to help train Courage here to be brave and strong so that he could beat up the Ice King" said Finn.

"And so that we don't have to trek this desert for him either" added Jake.

"Maybe he just needs to be taught to fear something" said Marceline as she changed into her wolf-like form to which Courage ended up running toward Muriel and hiding behind her, "wow, this looks tougher than it seems."

"Yea, he managed to get through our training course through screaming for his life" added Jake.

"That's no way to fight the Ice King, the Ice King would ground him up" said Finn.

"Ha, ha, looks like that vampire friend can't teach the stupid dog some new tricks" laughed Eustace.

"Watch it old man!" roared Marceline as she started to breath fire which spooked Eustace.

"Yea, you better watch it, because when we're through with Courage, he'll be just as brave and strong as Jake here" added Finn.

"Yea, I doubt it" laughed Eustace as he sat and watch.

Meanwhile as for the Ice King, he headed back to his lair in utter failure in trying to apprehend the Farm Princess.

"Just wonderful, I failed to retrieve the Farm Princess from Nowhere!" cried the Ice King as he headed for the main chair, "Gunter, why don't you come over to me and so some empathy for my problem?"

The penguin ended up walking over to the Ice King trying to provide the Ice King comfort as best as it could only to be pushed away by the Ice King.

"That's not comfort" said the Ice King.

The penguin responded in its typical language.

"Well, if I had the Farm Princess with me, there'd be more comfort for me" said the Ice King to which Gunter continued to rabble about, "you're right, I should give it another try!"

As the Ice King took off, Gunter watched as the penguin could see the Ice King flying back toward the direction of Nowhere.


	3. Ice King's Ambush

Chapter 3: Ice King's Ambush

Courage was just as afraid of Marceline as he was whenever the Ice King was around to try to kidnap and take Muriel away.

"You can't teach this stupid dog any new tricks" laughed Eustace.

"Oh yea, just wait til you see the new and improved Courage" said Finn.

"Ha, ha, I'd like to see that" laughed Eustace.

Marceline was encouraged by Finn mostly to turn into her wolf form to try to scare Courage even pretending to frighten Muriel as a possible ruse to get Courage to do something brave. She growled at Muriel with her teeth showing, but all Courage was doing was hiding behind Muriel scared as ever, along with Eustace having a good laugh at it.

"Stupid dog, he can't do nothing right" laughed Eustace to which he placed on the mask, "booga, booga, booga!"

Courage screamed and ran behind a tree trying to hide from Eustace.

"Wow, he's even scared of a simple mask?" asked Marceline to which she turned toward Finn, "Face it Finn, maybe we need something else that'd get this dog to actually be brave."

"Hmm, maybe I can help out on this one" said Jake to which he enlarged himself, "I'm going to turn into that monster that I was accused of being one time."

"You think that'll motivate him?" asked Marceline.

"Worth a shot" said Jake.

Jake then once again enlarged himself into a monster-like form and began to roar and attempt to frighten Courage which it indeed worked. Courage wouldn't come out from his hiding place as Jake continued to make other monster sounds.

"Doesn't sound to be working at all" said Jake.

"Well, I could try my large bat form" continued Marceline.

"Your wolf form didn't work on him, what makes you think the bat form could work?" asked Finn.

"Face it, the old knight guy is sadly right" said Jake referring to Eustace.

"What, you're saying I'm right, whoopy, happy day!" laughed Eustace as he started to dance around, "I was right, I was right, the stupid dog is really is a coward, you can't teach him any new tricks!"

Poor Muriel wasn't sure whether or not she should defend poor Courage in this predicament, that is until the Ice King himself showed up.

"Farm Princess, I've finally found you!" said the Ice King as he floated by thanks to his beard, "You'll come back to me to my lair, where we should get married and be at my side under my domain!"

"Ice King, there'll be nothing you can do that'd make that happen, because we'll stop you!" said Finn.

But before Finn, Jake and even Marceline could do anything to stop the Ice King, the Ice King flared up his powers and froze the trio in large ice bricks. Eustace typically was also frozen solid making it easy for the Ice King to grab Muriel.

"Come with me Farm Princess" said the Ice King as he grabbed Muriel, "and together we shall rule forever!"

"Courage, help me!" cried Muriel.

"Oh, what do I do, what do I do!" cried Courage.

Courage knew the first thing to do was to thaw those the Ice King had frozen solid out. Courage typically took each one of them out into the hot sun in the desert where they ended up thawing. Marceline quickly placed her umbrella on to protect herself from the sun itself.

"How the heck did we get here?" asked Finn, "Where's the Farm Princess?"

"He took Muriel!" cried Courage referring to the Ice King.

"The Ice King, he must have taken her back to his lair" said Finn.

"Come on, we can beat them!" said Jake, "Well, we'll just be beating up the Ice King."

As they gave chase to the Ice King, the Ice King was hoping to reach his lair in time. Poor Muriel, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Calm down my dear, when this is all over, it'll be over and you'll be mine forever" laughed the Ice King.

Suddenly he could see Marceline carrying Eustace coming right toward them as she was flying.

"I didn't know hippies like you could fly" said Eustace.

"Will you stop calling me that?" cried Marceline, "You know I can drop you and have you fall to your doom."

Courage was racing along with Jake with Finn onboard riding on Jake. They were trying to catch up desperately with the Ice King as they began to follow him toward his domain.

"You'll never stop me!" laughed the Ice King.

The Ice King then fired some ice balls targeting Marceline, Courage, Jake and Finn. Marceline ended up dropping poor Eustace, but ended up picking him up before he fell to his doom.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" cried Eustace.

"I was trying to dodge an ice ball" replied Marceline.

"Well, be more careful!" said Eustace.

Suddenly Marceline did drop Eustace on purpose.

"That was on purpose" laughed Marceline as Eustace screamed for his life, but not before Marceline ended up picking him up anyway.

"We have to save Muriel!" cried Courage as they were trying to catch up to the Ice King.

As they reached the Ice King's domain, the Ice King headed straight toward his lair and closed up his fortress.

"Now to set the defenses here" laughed the Ice King.

"I'll never marry someone like you" said Muriel to the Ice King.

"I am afraid you'll have no choice my dear, once your rescuers are gone for good, there'll be no alternatives left for you but me" laughed the Ice King.

"Courage, help me!" cried Muriel.


	4. Ice King's Lair

Chapter 4: Ice King's Lair

Poor Muriel found herself in the Ice King's lair waiting in a prison cell as the Ice King and his penguins were preparing for a wedding ceremony with her.

"Fear not Farm Princess, soon you'll marry someone like me who has a wealth of experience in making his domain well known" said the Ice King.

"I don't know if I can marry someone like you" sighed Muriel.

"Look, you can either marry me or spend the rest of your life in that cell there" continued the Ice King.

"I don't think that's a very nice thing to say" said Muriel.

"You'll marry me and that's final" continued the Ice King.

Meanwhile as for Eustace, Courage, Marceline, Finn and Jake, they were outside the Ice King's fortress. Several yetis came out of the scene as they were likely going to defend the Ice King and his domain.

"Careful yetis are coming out!" cried Finn.

The yetis began to throw large boulders toward the five rescuers down below. Courage did his best to dodge the boulders to which Eustace began to laugh, but stopped when one of the boulders ended up hitting him.

"Stupid boulder!" cried Eustace as he struggled to get up.

"I guess we should help him out anyway, even though he doesn't like dogs like me or our friend over there" said Jake.

As Jake lifted up the boulder, Finn along with Marceline both charged at the yetis, Marceline changed into her large bat form which indeed frighten most of the yetis away as they were running like cowards away from them. But as the two got closer, a larger yeti who wasn't afraid of Marceline's bat form began to roar right back at Marceline.

"You guys go ahead of me, I can take this giant yeti on my own" said Marceline.

"You sure about that?" asked Finn.

"Heck, I might even turn him into the undead and become a follower of me" continued Marceline.

As Marceline continued to fight the giant yeti, Eustace, Jake, Finn and Courage moved right into the Ice King's lair. The Ice King himself was getting everything setup to have Muriel marry him by force.

"There shall be no disturbance between you and me from getting married" laughed the Ice King.

Poor Muriel, she indeed had no other choice but to sadly accept her fate as she and the Ice King were getting their vows from a snowman who was doing the ceremony.

"If there is anyone whom opposes the marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace" said the snowman.

"Alright, there's no one here so let's get on with it" laughed the Ice King.

"No!" cried Courage as he came right in the nick of time with Finn, Jake and Eustace.

"Ice King this wedding is canceled!" shouted Finn.

"Oh no it's not!" roared the Ice King.

The Ice King then began to freeze Finn, Jake and Eustace in their place along with even Courage.

"Now if you don't mind, continue the ceremony" said the Ice King.

"Courage help me!" cried Muriel.

Courage then concentrated his best and broke the ice that was around him. The pink dog then charged at the Ice King and ended up punching the Ice King and kicking him down. The Ice King then gets up and then begins to fire ice balls at the pink dog, but Courage was able to dodge the oncoming attacks.

"Go Courage!" cried Muriel.

"Yea!" added Finn.

"Stay down!" roared the Ice King.

But as the Ice King attempted to take another swipe at Courage, the pink dog ended up knocking him down. It was then that Marceline came in with the giant yeti whom she ended up biting to make the yeti into a vampire yeti.

"Wow, he's really going at it" said Marceline as she noticed Courage was fighting the Ice King.

The poor Ice King couldn't take fighting Courage anymore to which the Ice King ended up deciding not to marry Muriel anymore.

"Alright, alright I won't marry the Farm Princess!" cried the Ice King.

"My new friend if you would please free my other friends" said Marceline to the giant yeti vampire.

The giant yeti vampire ended up freeing Finn, Jake and Eustace.

"So Ice King, you learned your lesson not to force the marriage of any princess?" asked Finn to the Ice King who was a bit beaten up.

"Yea, yea, just get the heck out of my lair" said the Ice King.

Muriel was indeed quite thankful that she didn't marry the Ice King as she went home with Courage.

"I am so glad to have Courage at my side" said Muriel as she was riding Courage home back to Nowhere with Eustace along with Finn, Jake, Marceline and her new giant yeti vampire friend.

"Well, I am glad that's all settled" said Jake.

"Yea, for once at least you're not so stupid" sighed Eustace who couldn't take the fact that Courage actually managed to defeat the Ice King.

The scene ends as Courage and the others head back home where it ends up going black from there.


End file.
